The Dark Digidestined
by Katie Ichijouji
Summary: The digidestined have just released Azulongmon and Arukenimon is pissed enough to ask for help from a digimon that scares even her, Seryousomon, He has a plan to destroy the digidestined once and for all.


  
  
The Dark Digidestined  
Part 1: Seryousomons Plot  
Disclaimer:I do not own digimon, though I wish I did.   
A/N: Hi, My teacher threw out part 4 of "A New Threat" so I submitted this to tide those of you reading it over.Warning: It will be Yaoi Daikenkeru plus and added character, I don't know what to call that, a square? A quadrilateral? Oh well. It might become a lemon later on, but I'm still thinking about that, foursomes are hard to write, at least thats what I've heard. OK I'll shut up now so you can get on with it. You know the drill, after reading it's sooo easy just to e-mail and say " It SUCKED!!!" or "It was good" or "go on!" and if you have any ideas for "A new threat", this fic (or any others I might submit) please send them.  
  
Arukenimon was fumeing. Not only had those brats saved the last destiny ston., but they had awakened Azulongmon as well! They always ruined her schemes! She smirked, But she would show them! Oh yes. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a black medallion. She shivered, remembering who had given it to her, but thoughts of those digi-brats squirming at her mercy strengthened her resolve. She stood up straight, held the medallion up to the moonless night sky and shouted "Master of Darkness, I beg you for your aid and accept your offer of assistance" the medallion grew cold and faded into the darkness. Really, her, Arukenimon having to ask for help! But those digidestined twerps were to strong for her to defeat on her own. That lovesick fool Mummymon wasn't any help, she didn't even know why she kept him around.She knew she was thinking of him to avoid dwelling on who she was asking for help. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, interrupting her thoughts. A hole opened up beneath her and she fell, screaming, in to the darkness below. She landed hard on a stone floor. "What the f...?" she asked. Then she gasped as she looked up into two glowing red eyes "S-S-Seryousomon!" she stuttered.   
"Arukenimon, I was expecting you" Seryousomon hissed "You have a talent for underestimating your enemies...and your tools." The red eyes disapeered. Arukenimon was shakeing. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She shreiked as she felt a scaly claw grip her neck. "You will not make such mistakes in the future" Arukenimon nodded frantically. Of all the beings in the digiworld, this was the only on that terrified her. Seryousomon hissed  
"Good" and the claw released her. She rubbed her neck. "Now, as for helping you exterminate those...Digidestined." Lights came on, revealing Seryousomon in all his dark glory. He was a giant, snakelike, Dragon. Pitch black except for his eyes, which glowed an unholy red. Though the room was now lit, any light near him got swallowed by the darkness that emanated from his every pore. Arukenimon shuddered. Seryousomon held something up. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.  
"Yes, My lord." She answered. "It's one of those accursed digivices that the Digi-brats have."  
"Correct" he hissed "When Azulongmon and his cohorts created the D-3's for the new digidestined, they found four digimon with the ancient power of Armor Digivolution. However, sadly the digidestined with whom these particular Digimon and digivice belongs to, got severely injured last year in a car accident. She was paralized from the knees down. The four megas decided to hide her digivice and Digimon for safe keeping. There, I found them. I am a patient digimon, and I needed you to put my plans into action, so I waited until the digidestined had gotten Ken from you before offering my assistance. I have a plan to overthrow these children, but I need your powers to turn this girl from a potential threat, to one of our own." Arukenimon stared at him incredulously  
"But I tried that!" After her failure with Ken, how could he be suggesting this? Seryousomon smirked at her.  
"You pitted him against the other digidestined openly. You let them know the enemy's face. My plan is more subtle, that is why you failed. You wanted results now, I will infiltrate the digidestined with one of their own. And perhaps she can ...persuade some of the other's to help her." Arukenimon listened carefully as he explained what she must do. "Now Go!!!" Seryousomon roared. Arukenimon scuttered for the exit, his diabolical laughter, like snake skin rasping against rock following her out, Chilling her to the bone.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Jennifer was lying in a hospital bed, bored as hell. None of her friends had come to visit her in weeks, not even her best friends, Davis and Kari. Oh wait, they had come in two weeks ago with their new friends Cody and Yolei, plus those two major hotties Takeru and Ken. She smiled, they had given her their numbers in case she got lonely. She had already tried Davis and Kari, they were out. So she decided to call Ken first. "Hello, Ichijouji residence" came a voice on the other end of the phone.   
"T.K.?"  
"Jennifer? Hi!" He said, then she heard a voice in the background "T.B.! It's your turn, show us your cards!" hmmm. Davis was there too.  
"Are you having a party?" Jennifer asked  
"Yeah!, oh I forgot Merry Christmas!" (Heard in the background " T.K. Give me my damned phone!" "but Ken, aren't you playing?" "No, Davis, I folded, You won and you know it, I am not going to risk loseing again, I already lost my shirt, shoes and socks, I quit!" (A/N: Reference to Davis suggesting strip poker in "A very digi christmas" the background dialogue is color coded to the color of each persons d-3 except for Ken, he's purple) "But Keeeeen" " But Keeeen!" "Don't you 'but Ken' me Davis, T.K, your worse than Kari and Yolei" "Huh?" "what are you talking about?" "Come on! You know your only still playing to see if T.K. or Davis ends up in his boxers, or nekkid" "Ummmm, but..and we're not worse than those two anyway! They just want to see each other!" "Why you little!" " I'm gonna KILL you!" Fighting sounds then.  
"Hello, Merry Christmas!"  
"Ken? Merry Christmas!"  
"Hey, Where are your folks?"  
"Not home, They're at the concert"  
"You shouldn't be alone, I have an idea!, I'll get these guys dressed then we'll bring the party to you!"  
"That would be great!"  
"See you then!"  
"Ok, See you!"  
She hung up, great! Now she would have some fun! She lay back in her bed. Now she just had to wait till they got here. Hmmm, she thought, her eyes closeing, wonder why T.K. and Davis were so offensive when Kari said they liked each other, she was just jokeing, right?  
  
* * *  
Ken hung up the phone and turned to his friends, still fighting "Stop it!" He yelled. They all froze. " Did you just hear that!" "Ken yelled" "Yeah, I did, now, we're going to visit Jennifer, her parents are at Matt's concert. Get your stuff together." They got their clothes back on and started to pack up the party stuff. Just as they were about to leave, the phone rang. Ken was about to answer it when it stopped. His mom called "Ken! There's a Tai on the phone for your friend Kari!" Kari looked at them, "Must be trouble!" she ran to get the phone.  
* * *  
  
Jennifer was sitting in a car, her family was driving through Highton View Terrace on their way home from a visit to her grandma. They were crossing a busy bridge when it happened. A huge black dragon appeared in front of the car " You are mine!" it hissed. Her father swerved to get away. The convertible hit the side rail of the bridge, her parents were thrown free, but she was trapped, as if her seatbelt had been welded shut. The guardrail broke and sent her hurtling towards the water below, her seatbelt snapped halfway down and the car fell out from under her, she hit the water full force, the impact shattering her legs, the pain knocking her unconscious...  
Jennifer woke up in her bed, sweating. They hadn't believed her about the dragon, all her parents had seen was a truck barreling straight towards them. The truck had never been found. She knew what the dragon had been, one of those digimon, like the giant one... Myotismon, who had invaded four years ago. Why had she seen it and her parents hadn't? Suddenly, she realized the phone had been ringing. Letting the answering machine take the call she lay and listened. "Jen? This is Ken, sorry we can't come over,ummm, something came up, by!" She lay back, he was lying, she could tell, he had spoken to fast for it not to be a lie, either that or he was leaveing something out. Great, now her "friends" were going out to have fun without her because she was a cripple. She sat up and put her feet on the ground, gritting her teeth, 'I'm not crippled, I don't care what those doctors think.' She thought stubbornly.She stood up, then pain shot through her legs and she collapsed on to the floor, sobbing.  
* * *  
Arukenimon smirked as the digidestined all came running at the control spire. She had called it up in front of the concert so the digi-brats would be fighting far away from her target. She had been watching the girl and knew that this betrayal of friendship would be the final straw that would make the girl easier to persuade. She looked up, All of the Digidestined were there, 'good, all running for the big threat, while I set your doom' she thought cackling as she disappeared.   
* * *  
Jen was trying to get back in to bed when she saw a glow out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and gasped. There was a strange woman standing next to her computer. "Who are you? What are you doing here!" Jen yelled.   
"Calm down" the woman said " I've come to help you."   
"Help me? How?"  
"You want to be able to walk don't you? And you want to know what those "friends" of yours are doing"  
"Yes, I do, but how can you help me walk? And why are you helping me anyway?"  
"I'm helping you, because you can help me too."  
"I'll do anything to walk again!"  
"Anything?"  
"Anything!"  
"Fine then, we'll work out your part of the deal later." The lady waved her hand and shouted "Dark Needle!" black needles flew out of her hand and hit Jennifer in the chest. Pain exploded through her and as she fell into uncosciouness, she had the sinking feeling that she had just sold her soul.  
* * *  
Arukenimon worked on the girl all night, replaceing living tissue with digital information, then the piece de resistance, a dark device that would warp the girl's spirit and turn her into a creature of the dark.  
  
  
  
What is Seryousomon's plot? Will the digidestined find out the trick in time? Will Jennifer destroy them? Find out next time in The Dark Digidestined.  
  
A/n well, hopefully that will hold you untill I can rewrite part 4 of "A New Threat" If you want me to continue this series as well, you know what to do, read and review! Cool, I rhymed!:)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
